creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Hyrule
Nintendo. That is the name I grew up with. My first console was the N64, and the first game I played was Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Me, being only three at the time, jumped with joy as I was taught how to play, and was so into it, that I even had my parents rush to the store to get me Master Quest for the GameCube. Sure there were plenty of other games that I played, my second favorite being Super Smash Bros., but LOZ was my game to play. I spent countless hours doing everything possible, until there was nothing left. I felt broken inside. Thankfully, it didn’t last long, as the age of 7th gen console was on the rise, and my parents bought me a Wii, then an Xbox 360. I played with my Wii a lot, spending hours upon hours of playing Twilight Princess. But, when the Xbox 360 entered my home, I started to think that Nintendo itself was for kids and girls who don’t game. The Wii still stayed with me through my 4 years overseas, but the GameCube was broken before my first move, and the N64 was packed away. When I returned just a few months ago, I had found the N64, but most of its games were gone. We already suspected the movers, as they had taken other things, but what’s done is done. I was lucky enough to have LOZ:OOT still there, and as soon as got back from our storage unit, I plugged the N64 in and popped in LOZ. The game started normally, and was running smooth. I started a new profile and named it Wyatt, my name. The first cut-scenes were fine, just a few things were wrong, like text appearing at weird intervals, or missing textures, but it was fine. What really creped me out was the fact that the whole world had this ominous feeling to it as there was no background music. Like there was something amiss. I eventually got to the part in which you start playing, but I was shocked to see Link’s house. It had weird writing on the wall in what I thought was the wings of the fairies. It seemed as if someone had taken them and then ripped their wings off. My fear was confirmed as what seemed like a weak and helpless Navi entered the room. Her wings had holes in them, and she was not her original blue, rather black, with a red outline. The sequence in which Link wakes up is also messed up. Instead of being the funny and obnoxious wake up call, it was replaced by Navi saying “WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! GREAT DEKU IS NOT PLEASED WITH YOUR ABSENCE!” Link then jumped up and started rolling around on his own. Before leaving, I noticed a pot and decided to break it. What came out was a group of fairies, just lying there, and when I tried to go near them, a message would appear saying “You did this. WHY DID YOU LET HIM WIN?” I ran outside and was greeted by a sad looking Saria, who didn’t say anything, but stared at me before walking away. I then jumped down from my house and dashed to the Deku Tree. When I got there, Mido wasn’t there to block me. I proceeded without sword and shield. When I got to the Deku Tree, I noticed his appearance had changed. His mouth was open already, and his bark was the same color it turns after he dies. The ground then shook and the music that plays at the end of a boss queued up. The tree said nothing for about five minutes, then he spoke saying “Wyatt, your absence is INSOLENCE! Why did you leave? For what? For who?” The screen then went white and I was ported back into my home, and was put through the same thing, only this time, instead of going to the tree, I dashed out of the forest. When I left, like going to the Great Deku Tree, no one was there to stop me, but I was asked a question before leaving, “Why LEAVE? Do you have to go NOW? Why leave BEFORE you say goodbye? The Great Deku Tree, HE needs you. GET me now, WYATT? Noticing how there were words in all caps, it didn’t take long before it was telling me to “leave now before he get Wyatt”. I ran out and the cut-scene played where Saria gives you the Fairy Ocarina. Instead, the only thing she gave me was a blank, and almost terrifying, stare. The rest of the animation played and I was outside the forest. Thinking this was over was a huge mistake. I walked through the Hylian Fields and made it to the castle. But, the drawbridge was broken, as if you were adult Link. I jumped the broken river and ran to the town. I witnessed a horrifying cut-scene. Re-deads, alongside Ganondorf, were attacking the townspeople. I tried to attack, but was then trampled by Ganondorf. The death screen showed with Saria, facing the other way. “Why?” That was the last thing that was said by Saria before her face showed on the screen. Her eyes were black and there was a trickle of blood coming from them. I was kicked by into the save screen, and that’s when it became even more weird. The once bright and blue sky turned to a black and ominous one. My save was replaced by one that simply read: HITHERE. Scared shitless, I decided to turn off my console, but before I could, the save started itself up. Link was in the Goron tunic, and was in a room. The floor was black, and the walls and ceiling were glass. As I walked up to one of the walls, I could see that I was above ground. I checked my inventory for anything to get me out of here. The only thing I had was the note from Zelda. Instead, I could read it this time. The only thing it said was: SEE. I looked out the window to see the pit that is underneath Ganondorf’s castle, and what was in there filled me with dread. I could see a young Zelda, Epona, Maron, and Mido. Others were in there too, but those are the only ones that had a name. They were all doing a very real death animations and letting out faint, but very dreadful, cries. As I witnessed each and every one of them die, I began to cry. Just as I did, a text box appeared saying: “Are you weeping? Why do you care? You cast us aside like we were nothing to you. I liked you…….I thought you would never stop playing with us……..but it looks like I was wrong about that.” I continued to cry and more and more textboxes appeared, with each one asking why I was crying. Finally, the last textbox appeared saying: “I have had my fun with you. Watching you be miserable is the only thing I can’t stand. So I will let you go.” Then, the same eerie faced Saria showed up and said one last thing: “GOODBYE!” The floor to the room opened, and Link died. I was kicked back to the save menu, but was unable to make a new file. I opened the cartridge to find out that the whole thing was rusted. I sat down and thought about all of my other games. I checked them and they were fine. I tried again a few weeks ago, and was able to make a new file. This time Link looked sad, and was in an empty room. He could only walk around the room and that was it. I turned off my N64 and have never touched my Ocarina of Time since. And I continue to have nightmares. The only thing I have learned from this is to never think it is over just because you’ve beaten it. You can always redo it.